Where Are You, Heart?
by smolbeanz
Summary: This story isn't about the book 1984. Alas, it is a fluffy story about two boys in love. Also, feel free to comment about what you would like me to change or any suggestion for the next chapter! Don't worry, this is not the only Chapter! There will be many more to come. Love to all! WARNING:YOAI
Eli POV

"Aw, come on! You always cheat!"

"It isn't cheating'' if you're good at doing it!"

I panted I regained my breath from chasing after him.

Lynn. My best friend. The sun was shining bright in my face. Lynn. He was laughing. His smile was so cute and lovable…..I don't want this day to end…..

"Eli."

I jolted myself right out of my imagination as the teacher called out my name.

Shit, I zoned out in ELA again.

"Eli, continue reading please."

Wait, continue reading? I don't know where the page is? Oh crap, do I say I don't know?

Gah, I will look like a doofus once again.

" , do you even know where we are at?" After made that statement, soft snickers could be heard throughout the room.

"Eh…..well….you see the thing is-"

"Page 248, Eli"

God, this sucked. When the hell did we get out of this class anyway. I started to read the words out of the book. I didn't read it as if I cared because, well, I didnt. As I said each word I felt nothing. Heck, I didn't even know what this passage was about. All I could think about is when this stupid class period would end.

Lynn POV

Group projects.

Something I hated because of the unfair workload.

Plus me always getting the crappiest groups.

If only Eli was in this class, it would be a lot better.

Much better than being in a class full of ignorant people that always complain about the workload that they never even do.

Well, might as well get it over with now. No use in wallowing.

"Okay, so here is how this is all going to go down. Claire, you are going to work on creating the figure. Alexandre how about you color the figure and please follow the color coding. Jenni, I guess you could type the document. Sound good?"

All of them just nodded at me like obedient 3 year olds.

Or at least that's what it felt like.

This was going to be a long night because even though I gave them each my number to call/text me if they had any questions, I know I would end up just taking on all of the work.

Lucky for me, we have over 2 weeks to finish to project.

So, instead of doing it all tonight, I think I might just hang out with Eli.

Well, I just look forward to seeing the guy in general.

 _ **Time~Skip**_

Lynn POV

This was the 5th round of a fighting game and I still wasn't able to beat Eli.

"I think you hacked the game." I said bluntly, setting down the control in order to take a rest.

My fingers were really numb.

All he did was chuckle at my remark, only turning his head slightly to look at me.

For some reason, this made my heart flutter.

What the hell? What in the world was up with that.

That had never happened before, at least not with Eli.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?"

I realized i was clutching my chest, and staring awkwardly up at him.

Idiot.

"Uh…..Y-yeah….I just, uh…..uh….I need to go the the bathroom!"

I stood up quickly.

So quickly that i almost toppled over.

I jumped over Eli and made a mad dash for the bathroom, shutting the door louder than I intended behind me.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My face was bright pink and my hair was very messy.

Gosh I looked like a drunken nerd.

I ran my hand though my hair to fix it.

At least now I didn't look like a complete hobo.

I swung the door open quickly to see a werewolf standing in front of me?!

I scream and fell back on the floor.

The dastardly beast started laughing, loudly.

It took of its horrid mask and there stood Eli, his face red as a tomato and laughing like a hyena.

I pouted and stood up, shoving him out of the way.

"Dick."

He stifled his laughs and followed me back to his room.

Ugh, more feeding his ego for me.

"Hey," He huffed, poking my side.

"How about we play some Died United 3?"

"YES" I exclaimed, thrusting my fist into the air.

Finally, some game I was at least decent at.

Eli POV

It was about 5:30 and we were still playing his game. Lynn loved that game so I decided to cut him some slack and play it with him. We were stuck at the fat dudes in the heavy armor.

There were so many of them and everytime Lynn defeated one, another one would pop up behind him and smash him dead. He had died 12 times, making the character we shared an almost dust zombie.

"C'mon, let me have a try."

"Can't. Stop. Too Much. Determination."

I reached for the controller and Lynn held it out of my reach. I crawled over him and tried grabbing it from his extended arm.

"Lynn! Just hand me the controller!"

"Never! Too much determi-"

We both toppled off the bed and onto the floor. He laid underneath me, his shirt was halfway up, exposing his pale stomach. I loomed over him, both of my hands planted beside his head. Oh crap…...Oh crap… Lynn's face turned a bright red.

"Uh…...Eli..?" He said, squirming slightly, but not enough the move out from under me.

"Sorry!" I sputtered, finally getting off of him, allowing him to sit back up.

I sat in front of Lynn, not meeting his stare.

Oh crap is right. What was up with me and Lynn?


End file.
